Network computer systems exist to provide various types of services using mobile devices. The services are sometimes de-centralized or distributed, causing inefficiencies to occur with respect to the use of resources, including computing resources.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description. However, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.